The Chemical Reaction of MY Heart
by Canada1318
Summary: The second installation of "The Chemical Reactions of the Heart". It takes place four months after Reid's murder. This will mostly be in Morgan's POV but it will also have parts on each person on the team and how it impacted each of them. There will be a lot of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

*Morgan's POV*

As soon as I woke up, I take the ring out and look at it. All I can think about is Spencer. I'm still in love with him and I still get upset some mornings when I wake up and he's not there. I moved a lot of his stuff into my house. We had planned on moving in together. I was going to propose to him two weeks after we caught that bastard, Richard. I can't get over the fact that my Spencer is dead and no one will pay the price for it, that bastard is dead. My heart is broken and I don't know what to do.

The alarm rang and I knew I had to get ready for work. I walked to the kitchen and started brewing my coffee and tied one of Spencer's ties around my neck. I fill up my thermos and as I take a sip, I can see Spencer sipping his coffee and reading his book. I have to leave the house before I start crying again. I can't cry today, this is my first day back and I need to have something to do other than miss Spencer. I can't cry today.

When I walk into work, I go straight to Hotch's desk; I was unable to miss the stares and looks of sadness and empathy. When I got to Hotch's office, I closed the door and he looked at me.

"Reid used to do that when it was important. Is it important?"

"I just didn't want to see their looks. I-" I paused and looked at him, "you think of him too? It's not just me?"

"No, I miss him deeply. You know he was like my son and my actual son loved him. I didn't have the heart to tell Jack that he died. He didn't need more death in his life," Hotch looked down sadly. There was a soft knock on the door before we heard Rossi's voice:

"Guys, we need you in the conference room, we have a new perp." We both sighed at the same time and Hotch got up, we walked to the conference room and sat down. Time to get back into the swing of things.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hotch's POV*

I was sitting in my office waiting for Morgan to come in. I was half hoping that he would call out. I did not think that four months was long enough. I would have gladly given him a year, but in the same breath, we need him back in action. I received a call from the hospital of all places.

"Hello, is this SSA Hotchner?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Doctor S. Montgomery. We have some big news," Dr. Montgomery spoke softly.

"What is it?"

"Mr. McCarvarty has woken up from his coma. I assume you would like to speak with him. Throughout the next week, I will send you all of his information and set up a time to see and talk to him."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery. I will be awaiting your information," I hung up just as Morgan came in and shut the door. Reminds me of Reid. As we talked, Rossi spoke through the door and we got up and walked to the conference room.

"Our next perp is in Los Angeles, he has been abducting new models and killing them after getting the ransom," Garcia briefed the team.

"We get on the plane in thirty minutes. Let's go," I spoke and stood. I got on the plane and looked over the file again, I wasn't paying attention while Garcia talked, as terrible as that sounds. I was checking the people of interest when my phone went off, an email from Dr. Montgomery. He wanted to make sure that the email I gave him was correct and that because Richard was awake I needed to come to talk to him soon. He has not had any visitors and he doesn't remember much. A bullet to the head and several to the body will do that to you. I know that the district attorney wants to proceed with the trials, but if Richard has forgotten everything, then we have an uphill battle to face. I got off the plane, I need to see this for myself. I can't be sure that he isn't faking just to get out of going to jail. I send a text to the team and let them know that I will meet them in Los Angeles after I take care of something personal.

*I can't let Morgan know, yet. I don't know how far he is and I don't want to set him back or make him angry. I have already seen myself when I was angry, Morgan could take me any day of the week, I didn't want him knowing quite yet. I'll tell him eventually.*

I sighed and made my way to the hospital, there was no way that he could have forgotten everything. But, what if he did?


End file.
